


Censored by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the movies leaves Jim and Blair speculating on what could get by on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Censored by R'rain

Censored

 

It was the Chocolate!!!! I swear to every god  
in the book that the Chocolate made me do it!!

## Censored

by R'rain  


"Ready to go, Chief?" 

"Yeah, just a minute, came the muffled voice from the bedroom, "I'm just getting dressed." 

"We're going to be late, you know." 

"No we're not, you just wanted to get there early." 

"That's right, and it's my truck, so I can leave just as easily without you. *You* made me buy the tickets early, *you* had better be ready." 

"I made you buy the tickets early so that we wouldn't have to be there early. Make sense?" 

"It's only Star Wars..." 

"*Only* Star Wars? Jim, this is *the* major cultural phenomenon in the Western World in the 20th century! Mass hysteria, obsessive behaviour, global merchandising..." 

"All right, all right, I give. You ready yet?" 

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Blair, walking out of his bedroom, "let's go."  
  


* * *

  


"Chewbacca is not in love with Han Solo," said Jim, slamming the door of the loft. 

"What, are you kidding?" said Blair, hanging up his coat, "Did you see his expression when he thought that Han was dead?" 

"So he lost his best friend? I'd be pretty upset too. Now Luke and Han, that's a different story entirely." 

"The scene on Hoth..." 

"...right before they left..." 

"Oh, that was definitely the look of true love." 

Jim stepped up behind Blair and put his arms around him, "Well, you should know. I give it to you often enough." 

"You know, it would be a whole lot easier if the producers just acknowledged the *obvious* relationships in these movies." 

"Oh, you know how it is," said Jim, "censorship problems, audience reaction, squeamish actors. Not to mention ratings." 

"I don't know," said Blair, turning around, "If two guys on tv did this, I think a lot of people would like to watch." With that he kissed his partner quite thoroughly. 

"You think? Well, what if they did *this*?" With a skilled tongue and teeth, Jim unbuttoned Blair's shirt and slipped it back off his shoulders. 

"Oh definitely," said Blair, claiming Jim's mouth again briefly, "That's definitely a scene they should have added to the re-release of Empire." 

"But could they do *this* and still keep the PG rating?" Jim's hands were busy undoing the fly of Blair's jeans and slipping his hands inside-- 

***We preempt this broadcast of The Sentinel for an encore showing of Sewing With Nancy--Fun With the Serger. We regret any inconvenience caused by the *obviously* inappropriate nature of the episode...hey...who are you? Put down the gun! NOOOOOOOOOO!***  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
